This is a request for an ADAMHA Scientist Development Award for Clinicians. Over the five years funded by this award, the candidate will conduct studies in the clinical pharmacology of drug abuse at the Behavioral Pharmacology Research Unit (BPRU), under the preceptorship of Dr. George Bigelow and with tutoring by associated faculty, including Drs. Maxine Stitzer, Roland Griffiths, Ira Liebson, and Kenzie Preston. The goals for this five year plan include conducting clinical pharmacology and treatment-evaluation research, publishing regularly, enhancing research related skills, broadening knowledge and improving the teaching of clinical pharmacology and drug abuse, and continuing to provide patient care. These goals will be accomplished through the day-to-day involvement in conducting a series of research protocols focusing upon the evaluation of the abuse liability and treatment efficacy of buprenorphine in opioid-dependent patients. In addition, other activities which will contribute towards achieving the goals of this grant include formal courses in statistics and personnel management, weekly meetings with the preceptor, attendance at scientific meetings, travel to other sites of clinical pharmacology and drug abuse research, regular reading with the staff of the BPRU, involvement in the teaching of Hopkins medical students, and direct and indirect patient care services. The focus of the research proposed in this grant is the evaluation of the abuse liability of buprenorphine, the assessment of buprenorphine in the treatment of opiate addiction, and the assessment and influence of psychiatric symptoms in opioid addicts and their treatment outcome. The development of new pharmacotherapies for opioid dependence is particularly important given the association of intravenous opioid abuse with AIDS-related risk behaviors, such as needle-sharing, which contribute to transmission of the HIV virus. There are six initial studies which will be conducted during this five year period; three outpatient studies and three inpatient studies. Subsequent studies of opioid pharmacology and opiate addiction will be based upon the results of this initial series of studies. This program of research and training will provide important information about the pharmacology of opiates, the characteristics of opiate addicts, and the treatment of opiate addiction, and will provide the structure, resources, and experience for the candidate to become a skilled and productive independent clinical research scientist on drug abuse and its treatment.